


同人创作，何必当真？

by Coco998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco998/pseuds/Coco998





	同人创作，何必当真？

第一人称视角，ooc预警，nc17预警

我是德拉科马尔福，我觉得最近，我同居男友，哈利波特，有点奇怪

这一切都是从他把一个叫“电脑”的盒子搬回家开始的，我就知道麻瓜那个盒子不是什么好东西！一定是它！

三个月的一天，我下班回家就看见书房里突然多出一个黑乎乎的方方正正的机器，哈利说这是麻瓜的发明，叫“电脑”，他知道我不喜欢麻瓜的东西所以只能先斩后奏

呵，一日麻瓜，终身麻瓜

反正他给我解释了一堆，什么电什么网的，没兴趣，也不想懂。哈利还和我说，有了电脑再加上他的咒语，不出门就可以了解麻瓜的大千世界

麻瓜？那我告辞了

真不知道这电脑里有什么咒语，我上一次看见哈利脸上有如此痴迷的表情的时候，还是他面对着我的时候。我爸说的没错，麻瓜的东西真是又恶劣又危险！

虽然有了电脑以后哈利坐在一起和我读书看报卿卿我我的时间少了，但是我马尔福少爷肚子里能撑船，不和一个铁盒子过不去，而且哈利看起来很开心，他开心我就开心

我向来不关心哈利每天和那个铁盒子在一起干什么，但是哈利最近怪怪的，让我有点慌张。

从前我最喜欢的就是哈利的眼睛了，一双翠绿的眸子纯澈不含杂质，注视我的时候，那眼睛总是湿漉漉中带着款款深情，温柔又坚定，就算是大庭广众青天白日，那双眼睛也会让我的兄弟立刻抬头。在床上的时候，平时清澈的眼睛就会因为情欲充满了水汽，眼尾泛着红色，如果我使劲深顶，还会有几滴眼泪掉下来

最近哈利的眼神变得十分危险，我也不知道为什么我的脑子里会冒出“危险”这个词语，但是他的目光的确变得和以前不一样了。更……火热了？火热中带着邪魅，邪魅中带着打量——没错，我时常可以感受到哈利的眼神在我身上游走，如果视线有温度，我真的要被融化了。不是说这个不好，一开始我也觉得挺好，有事没事盯着我看，我还以为是他欲火旺盛，可集中进行了几天“泄火运动”以后，我发现他的目光并没有因为任何事情改变——无论床上还是床下

哦，床下还好，现在他床上的眼神更一言难尽。我记忆中他那么专注的神情，还是在霍格沃茨上学的时候。分分钟从床上把我拉回到斯内普魔药课堂的恐惧

  
不行，为了我和哈利身体的可持续发展，我不能每次他那么看我都把他给推到床上去，我决定问问。

我问他：“我觉得你最近主动了很多”  
哈利却反过来说：“我还想抱怨你精力旺盛呢”  
然后我说：“那还不是因为你总眼神勾引我”  
他竟然反问我：“我有吗？”  
我说：“当然有了！你没觉得你最近看我的眼神变了吗”  
他回答：“并没变啊”

  
撒谎。分明有什么原因，而且直觉告诉我这和那个麻瓜盒子脱不了干系。那天过后哈利盯着我的时间变少了，但他的眼神还是让我发毛。

莫非是那个电脑里有残留的黑魔法，想再次操纵哈利的心智？不行，我不能让哈利再被黑魔法折磨。可是我又不会摆弄那个机器，没有办法趁着哈利睡觉的时候自己研究。谨慎如我斯莱特林，他那么喜欢电脑，万一我给搞坏了，他可能会把我踢出去

所以我化装成我的助理护士，去韦斯莱笑话店买了一副“窥视眼镜”，长得和哈利那副圆眼镜一模一样，调包个几小时他不会发现

我在哈利洗澡的时候调换了他的眼睛，果然他没有发现，戴上眼镜一头就扎进书房了。我躲在卧室里戴上配套的另一副，这样我就可以看见他看见的所有东西了

我真不明白这闪光的电脑有什么吸引人的，我已经感受到眼睛疲劳的疼痛了，等我搞清楚原因后一定要限制他用电脑的时间！

屏幕上的指针熟练地移动着，快得我都来不及读上面的字。指针在一个叫“文档”的东西上停留了一下，紧接着这个屏幕就变白了，我摘了眼镜揉揉眼睛，再戴上的时候白白的屏幕上就多了很多的单词

这些单词不停的增多，组成一句句的话。伴随着书房敲击键盘的声音我知道是哈利在写东西

但是等一下，这写的是什么东西？

是英语没错，单词我都认识，可这怎么连在一起我就一点也看不懂呢？？？

“哈利一把揽过德拉科精瘦的腰肢，大手在后背不安分地摩挲着。德拉科一双修长的腿无处安放，只能环上哈利的腰……”

想不到哈利的内心竟然如此……！

怪不得哈利眼神最近如此火热，原来是在创作我俩的字母文学啊——艺术来源于生活，这个姿势是要脐橙吗？哈利把自己写得好像很主动的样子，懂了，下次让他主导，适当换换口味也是可以的

“德拉科一双青灰色的瞳孔此时充满了紧张不安，哈利伏在德拉科耳边，轻轻舔舐着精致的耳垂，安慰道：‘别紧张，交给我就好’，然后把自己的火热插了……”

“然后把自己的……cha了进去……”  
“cha了进去……”

我不自觉地收紧了臀部肌肉，调整了一下坐姿，然后又看了好几遍这一段文字。

所以我是下面的那个？？？

哈利天天把自己关在屋子里用文字搞我？？？

合着床上那专注的眼神都是为他的文学创作素材以便于在文章里搞我？？？

他学我搞他的样子写他搞我？？？

我太阳穴突突跳，我需要一个治疗师。哦忘了，我自己就是

我没有摘掉眼镜，眼前白屏幕上的黑字母还在排列组合着

“德拉科尖叫着想要逃离这猛烈的撞击，却被哈利一把拉了回来扣住了纤细的腰杆……”

纤细，哈利波特你他妈天天盯着我看，就给我看出个纤细来

“德拉科咬住手背想压抑住自己的呻吟，可哈利一个深顶，柔肠百转的声音自己就从喉咙中流了出来，德拉科不敢相信是自己发出的声音，脸羞得更红了……”

呵，波特你对你自己的声音还是挺了解的

“哈利咬着德拉科的耳朵，把热气尽数喷在德拉科耳中：‘马尔福家的小少爷，爽不爽？叫声daddy我听听’”

这都什么虎狼之词！诶等一下我好像还真说过这句话……

  
等哈利把这一段“救世主调教小少爷”的情节写完之后，我竟然真的有一种被掏空的感觉

哈利波特，魔法世界有了你是真的了不起

一时间我竟然无法分清到底是他写得好，还是平时我做得好

我的太阳穴还在突突跳，我真想现在就冲进书房把他摁在书桌上办了，我的理智让我冷静了下来，我只能在心里默念：

文创自由……文创自由……文创自由……

我不得不感叹我自己的深明大义！到哪去找我这么好的男人，明明被哈利波特用文字搞得“”下不来床”，却还选择原谅他，还支持他文创自由，还乐此不疲为他提供素材

啊我这该死的人格魅力

等我注意力再次集中在眼镜上的时候，我看他又点开了个红色的界面

  
三分钟我要知道AO3这个网址的全部信息！！！

  
指针又熟练地点了一些什么东西，最后指针移到了post without review

等一下他要post？？？

文创自由…文创自由…文创自由……

好了现在全世界都知道我是下面那个了，希望我爸我妈永远不要知道

  
哈利发表完了之后把指针移到了个人页面

哦原来我才是全世界最后一个知道我是下面那个的人

哈利波特，你要是当年写魔药论文的时候能有现在一半的产出能力，估计斯内普都不能针对你

十五篇文章，我他妈被你搞了十五次了？？！

这like数也太高了吧，神仙写文说的是不是就是你啊哈利波特？？？

默念三遍文创自由，我又不自觉地调整了一下坐姿

我不能干涉哈利文学创作的自由，所以我就当是为艺术献身好了

但是我还是觉得有点委屈是怎么回事，可能刚才的文章给我造成了精神冲击，我必须现在把他摁在书桌上办了以抚慰我受伤的心灵

可能是我推门的力气太大，也可能是哈利自己心虚，他一见我进屋竟然自己承认了……

怎么回事啊哈利，你这一点也不格兰芬多啊好吗？？？

哈利被我逼的连连后退，最后讨好似的说了一句：“同人创作，何必当真？”

当然不能当真，我不过是要点赔偿罢了

 

 

 


End file.
